


Draw Me (Like One of Your French Girls)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ALL THE SEXY, M/M, and art, and bad Titannic refrences, and sex, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone let Thor watch Titanic and he was feeling particularly inspired.</p><p>Or Steve spends more time drawing then he does with Thor, and that will simply not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me (Like One of Your French Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://schadenfreudess.tumblr.com/post/31867779470/draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls

He found Steve sitting on the balcony of the newly renovated Avengers Tower.

The soldier was dangling his feet off the edge of the concrete, a sketchbook held carefully in his lap as he worked. Thor stepped close, but he knew better than to distract Steven, so he merely settled at his lover’s side, close enough to feel his body’s warmth but decidedly not touching. Steve didn’t react except for a slight twitch of his lips in the distracted ghost of a smile. Thor merely watched as the New York skyline took shape under Steve’s skilled hands.

He loved to watch Steve when he was like this. The man was focused in a way he would never otherwise be. He had not the tension of battle set into the lines of his body, or the curious but absentmindedly sad air that he wore in everyday life. When Steve was drawing, he was instead remarkably calm, and even just being near the artist allowed that peace to seep into the Thunderer. It was a captivating sight to see war-calloused hands and fingers move in such a graceful and delicate manner that Thor could never match.

Easily lost in watching his super human sketch, Thor was nearly startled when Steve stretched his arms skyward, his drawing set to the side and well back from the ledge where they sat. Thor met Steve’s smile as the soldier unknowingly smeared charcoal across his cheek. Chuckling lightly, the Asgardian cupped Steve’s face in his hands, thumb gently rubbing away the black smudge. He laughed more as even such a simple display of affection had the man blushing red.

Thor was amused by how easily he could cause Steveto blush, needing only to show some love through touch or word to bring a bright red glow to his lover’s ears and cheeks. It was not as if they were innocent of lustful behavior. They had been together long enough for both men to be well familiar with the other’s body, and they had spent much time in mapping the contours and details of their better half. But even still, Steven would flush whenever Thor chose to express his affection for the Midgardian hero, a quality the Thunderer found extremely endearing.

“You make quite the blushing maiden, my love. It is a charming sight”. Steve began to stutter out an nervous response, but Thor cut him off with a kiss, lips pressed together chastely. After a moment, he pulled back slightly, smiling and having his smile matched by one of Steve’s own, though he was rather more embarrassed. The Asgardian allowed his hands to slip and caress down from Steve’s face and across his chest to settle on his hips, then suddenly pulling the slightly smaller into his lap. Steve let slip a small noise of indignation before eventually resting against Thor’s chest with a long-suffering sigh.

“Thor…”

Steve was silenced from what would surely be a reprimand for his rather clingy behavior by Thor’s lips on his own and a hand sliding under his closes.

——-

Later, after having been shooed away from the balcony by a scowling Tony - _stop having sex on MY stuff_ \- Steve and Thor had retreated to their shared bedroom. They curled around each other lazily, relaxing in the shared warmth of their bodies on the large (and reinforced) bed.

Eventually, Steve sat up, stretching slowly to reach across the bed. Thor watched him, admiring the muscles of Steve’s back tensing and flexing under golden skin, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the normally composed soldier with sex-tussled hair and lips swollen red. Thor cuddled happily into the bed as Steve sat back against the headboard, having retrieved a sketchbook and charcoal from the bedside drawers and opening it up to a clean page.

Intrigued and inspired, Thor moved farther down the bed from Steve, lying naked across the sheets with a playful smile. As Steve looked up from his work, taking in Thor’s smile and posture with a suspicious stare, Thor winked at him.

“Draw me like one of you French girls”. Steve couldn’t suppress a disbelieving snort, laughing softly and shaking his head at Thor’s ridiculous teasing.

“We should have never watched Titanic. Especially when I knew you would want to recreate that scene in the cargo hold”.

“You hardly seem to mind when I pinned you down in one of Stark’s cars, and I was under the impression you rather enjoyed steaming the glass up with me”.

“Tony had minded though, very much so”, Steve deflected as red spread across his cheeks.

“Only because my brother had refused to do the same for him”, Thor laughed. “He had banned Stark from the bedroom for that entire week over ruining his favorite scarf”.

Steve just sighed, though that incident had been rather hilarious. With a more sobering frown, though, Steve turned his attention back to the sketchbook in his hands, speaking thoughtfully.

“I would like to draw you, though, if that’s alright”, Steve spoke almost bashfully, eyes timidly meeting Thor’s. The Thunderer just smiled gently, laying back across the bed in a more comfortable fashion.

“Of course, beloved. I would be honored to act as your model”.

“Are you sure? You will have to stay still for quite some time”.

Thor just laughed away Steve’s concerns, looking up at the soldier with only fondness. “It was my suggestion, Steven. You need not worry, as I am indeed capable of remaining unmoving for quite some time”.

With a smile and a nod, Steve began to work, trying to balance being quick (for Thor’s sake) with doing his lover’s body justice. But while Thor was well intentioned and certainly eager, he was far from patient. Especially as he could practically feel Steve’s eyes raking across his exposed body, and it was a rather thrilling sensation, shivers running up his spine when Steve stared hard at him for a moment too long. He fidgeted too, trying to distract away from the arousal building warmly in his lower abdomen. That earned him a sharp look from Steve, though the soldier was too caught up in his work to do any more.

It didn’t take long, though, before Thor was far beyond the limits of his patience, and lying naked across the bed really left him wanting something a little more physical and exciting. His cock, already on its way to being half-hard just from Steve’s attention, stirred even more at the thought. That would probably have been all, though, had he not caught Steve’s eye at that moment, and the good, proper Captain America _smirked_ at him.

Well now, that certainly could not stand, letting Steve enjoy the show while he was left to lie still for who knows how long, aroused and wanting.

And with that, Thor, who was never one to deny himself anyway, began to touch himself, one fast curling around his cock as Steve’s attention was focused again on his sketch. Eyes closed to mere slits, he watched Steve’s hands move across the paper, and waiting for the moment that Steve would look back up, he was not disappointed by the soldier’s reaction.

Steve’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging agape as he watched Thor, or more specifically, Thor’s hand on his now fully-erect cock. The sight of his lover, completely flushed red with sketchbook abandoned and so very scandalized byut the sight in front of him, was so ridiculous, but it really only spurred Thor on, quickening the strokes of his hand as his thumb brushed across the sensitive head of his own cock. He played up the pleasure of the simple act, back arching off the bed, and head thrown back sharply. He moaned wantonly and rather loudly, seeming not to notice how Steve’s eyes drank in the sight, flitting and traveling along his body with some urgency.

He also pretended not to notice how Steve was shifting in the bed, sketchbook pressed down into his lap to hide a growing erection. But oh, Thor did notice, and he decided to press his advantage fully, his other hand moving behind him as he pushed his hips up off the bed. He didn’t want to take the time to find some lubricant, though, so the Thunderer settled for using the precum leaking across his fist, easily sliding one finger past the tight ring of his own entrance, then quickly following with another one. He didn’t have to play up the moans this time, scissoring his fingers and stretching himself out.

Steve was particularly enthralled (aroused) at this point, painfully hard and leaning forward across the bed towards Thor. But he wasn’t actually moving or touching, which just wouldn’t do at all. So, to spur his hesitant lover on, Thor pitched his voice to a deep rumble, and called out for Steve to touch him, take him, act out those fantasies he knows to plague the soldiers’ thoughts. That was enough to push Steve forward, to have him crawling over the bed and knocking Thor’s hands away to replace them with his own.

Their lips met together in a vicious and desperate kiss, tongues battling with each other, though Thor acquiesced to let Steve dominate, just impatient now for the touch of Steve’s body on his. Steve bore down on him from above, powerful legs tangling with Thor’s as they rutted shamelessly together. The friction was thrilling, and Thor arched up into it, though he wanted Steve in him even more because of it, and he begged for it, panting into Steve’s ear as the blonde man bit and sucked on the skin of his neck.

His voice threw Steve right over the edge, adding frenzy to the soldier’s erratic movements as he pushed the Asgardian’s knees apart, positioning himself there and wasting not a moment longer before pushing his cock into Thor, who was already well prepared. The heat and tightness of Thor’s body around the smaller man was driving him mad, and, if his uneven thrusts and keening noise were any good indication, he wouldn’t last long. But Thor was very far gone too, and it only took a few sharp thrusts against his prostate for the Thunderer to reach climax, coming hard across both their chests.

With only a few more thrusts, Steve was following his lover in pleasure, releasing his cum deep into Thor, who shuddered from the rush of heat that overwhelmed his sensitive body. It was almost a loss, really, when Steve pulled back from him, though he didn’t go very far. Thor kept his arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s body, cuddling closely with the soldier, who chuckled contentedly into the god’s shoulder.

With a smile, Thor pressed chaste kisses along Steve’s forehead, brushing back the blonde strands of hair that were matted to Steve’s forehead. In the heat of their bodies, sketch lying unfinished on the floor and sheets so thoroughly ruined, the two men began to drift off into a lazy and sated sleep, but not before Steve voiced one last thought.

“Maybe Titanic wasn’t such a bad idea…”                                         

Thor smiled into his lover’s skin as they fell asleep.


End file.
